One Day in May
by BeyondBeleif13
Summary: I roleplay China. These are stories that I've gone through myself!  China is siblings with Taiwan, Hong Kong, S. Korea and N. Korea  China's lover is Japan  All else will be explained :P  LEMON, Fluff, yaoi, ect. I don't own Hetalia
1. One Day in May

China sat alone in his home. He had been so lonely. He had been together with Japan for over a month now, but because of disloyalty, Japan had left China. Leaving them both with torn hearts. He stood at the sound of a knock at his front door. Behind it was the last person he expected to see.  
>"K-Kiku?"<br>"H-Herro, Yao-san."  
>"What brings you here, aru?"<br>Japan looked at China. "I wanted to talk to you... about what happened." He began to play with something inside his pocket. "May I come in?" China nodded and Japan stepped in. China shut the door.  
>Japan then took note of what China was wearing on his wrist. A bracelet with a panda charm on it. "You still have that?"<br>A small blush arose on China's face. The older nation nodded. "I just couldn't bring myself to put it away."  
>Japan then pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I know... I still have the ring." He twirled the ring in his finger, staring at it. It was his anniversary preent from China. A jade green ring with their name engraved into it. He heard a sigh come from China's mouth and looked over to him.<br>"I'm sorry... for hurting you, Yao-san," Japan said putting the ring back into his pocket.  
>"It's okay. It is the past, now, Kiku." He sadly looked down. He really loved Japan, and only hoped to be able to get him back. "I just want you to know, that there will always be a spot in my heart for you. No matter what happens..." His voice then turned into a sad whisper. "Even if you do not love me anymore."<br>Just barely, Japan was able to hear the last eight words he spoke. They hurt to hear that. he looked down. "Who said that I didn't still love you?"  
>Shocked, China instantly looked at Japan. A hopeful feeling swelled up inside him, but at the same time he also had the feeing that what he wanted would not come. All he did was stare at the younger nation.<br>"Kiku..."  
>Hands pushed China against the wall and warm lips crashed against his. China's eyes widened in suprise and his face became redder than his flag. Five seconds had passed by, and Japan still had yet to move away. China couln't help, but return the kiss with equal force. He wrapped his arms around the other nations, while Japan pushed his tongue between China's lips. A soft moan ecaped China's lips, which only drove Japan further as his tongue explored China's mouth and one of his hands traced along China's scar on his back, and his other hand went underneath his silk red shirt and slowly rubbed his chest.<br>"Mmm~ K-Kiku~," China mumbled against Japan's lips.  
>Japan broke the kiss. "China..." He kissed him again. "When we're apart... my feeling for you vanish.. but then you come back, and so do those feelings. I still love you."<br>Before China could respond, Japan was lifting China's shirt up, causing China to blush redder. His tongue slowly made its way up China's delicate skin.  
>"K-Ki-ku~ Ah~" His arms lifted up as Japan removed his shirt, throwing it to the floor. Japan nipped at his sensitive skin, earning gasps and moans of pleasure to come from China. He felt China's slender fingers begin to unbutton the buttons of his uniform.<br>His hands ran down China's back, and down to his thigh, rubbing it gently, lifting it up. China hopped up, wrapping his legs around Japan's small waist. Now, with both of them half naked, Japan began to walk to China's bedroom, kissing him passionately and rubbing his thighs. He dropped China onto is bed, only to be quickly pulled back down and into another loving kiss. Legs wrapped themselves around his waist once again. Japan moved away from China's lips and went back down to lick his chest. He could see lust already eminating in China's eyes like a fire.  
>He smirked. "Do I really turn you on this quickly, Yao?"<br>"Yes~"  
>His head was thrown back when Japan's tongue moved across his nipple. China shivered under his touch, wanting more and more with every seducing action Japan gave him. Japan's hands made their way to his pants, removing them slowly. He kissed China on the lips again, his fingers lightly touching China's entrance.<br>China gasped as he felt one of Japan's fingers enter him. Japan moved his finger in and out while inserting another then scissoring them.  
>"Hmm.. I wonder..." China looked down at him, wondering what he was talking about. Sllwly, moving his fingers inside his lover, he continued. "We have done this a lot. I wonder if I can fist you."<br>China's eyes widened at Japan's question. "We'll never know unless you try."  
>Japan smirked and bent down to kiss China again while inserting another finger. China bucked his hips into Japan's hand, urging Japan on. China moaned into the kiss then broke the kiss to scream in pleasure as Japan inserted a fourth. "OH MY GOD!" He bucked his hips into Japan's hand again, panting hard.<br>"Damn.." He heard Japan say, frustration in his voice. "You're too tight."  
>He pulled his fingers out of China. He licked them slowly, enjoying China's taste.<br>Through pants, China managed to say, "Kiku... why are... your pants... still on... aru?"  
>Japan kissed China on his forehead. He stood next to the bed and let his pants fall off of him. He then positioned himself over China's entrance. "Ready, Yao-san?"<br>"Yes!" China gripped onto Japan's shoulders. "I want you inside me, aru!" He pulled Japan into another kiss while Japan slowly entered him. China's back arched up. "Aiyah! The Great Wall of China has been hurt, aru!"  
>Japan sped up, sarching for China's spot.<br>"A-Ah! K-Ki-Kiku!"  
>China's screams of lust caused Japan to go further. His legs wrapped around Japan's waist again and his armed snaked around his neck. Japan kissed him, quickly entering his mouth with his tongue.<br>"Ah! Yes, Kiku! Right there!"  
>China's body tensed as Japan hit his spot repeatedly. Both of them were reach their climax. Japan kept thrusting into China, both countries now panting. China's hand griped onto the bed sheets. Japan pulled his hands from the sheets and intertwined their fingers.<br>Japan groaned as he came inside of China, only to have him climax soon after. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed again.  
>"Aishiteru, Chugoku."<br>"Wo Ai Ni, Riben."

China turned to his side in his bed. He felt something against his body. His face turned bright red at what he saw.  
>"K-K-K-Kiku?"<br>Japan opened his eyes. He smiled at China. "Ohayo, Yao-san." He kissed China's nose. "Did you sleep well, love?"  
>China nodded. What had happened the night before?<br>"I...I had a dream last night."  
>"What did you dream about?"<br>"You came over... and told me tat you still loved me... and we... we, uh.."  
>Japan sat up and only then did China realize that it wasn't a dream after all.<br>"Hai. Everything that happened was real."  
>"So.. we... made love?"<br>Japan nodded. "I had fun with you." He placed his hand on China's cheek and lightly brushed his lips against the older nations.  
>When the kiss broke, China looked up at Japan, "Does this mean, we are together again?"<br>A smile came to Japan's face, and he nodded.

After the World Conference ended, China ran up to Japan. All of the other countries knew of their realtionship, though several of them did not approve, they did accept their love for each other.  
>"Hello, Yao-san." He greeted his love with a kiss. "You seem overly happy today. Did something good happen?"<br>"It could be."  
>"Could be?"<br>China whispered into Japan's ear. "I'm pregnant, aru."  
>Japan was shocked at first, normally men were not able to get pregnant, but they were not norma humans, for they were countries, so maybe it were possible.<br>"Y-You are?"  
>China nodded.<br>Japan wrapped his arms around China's waist and kissed him. "That's wonderful."  
>"R-really, aru?"<br>"Hai. I will love our child as much as I love you." Japan put his hand over China's stomach, rubbing it gently.  
>"About that... it's not "child"... It's "children." China said.<br>"Nani? Futago?"  
>China nodded again. Then kissed Japan again.<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you, too."<p>

**And thus Toyko and****Beijing were born**


	2. China's Pregnancy

Japan took China home, both very happy with the news. China lookes nervous, though.

"Yao-san, is everything arright?" China was staring out of the car window, but came back from his daze.

"I'm nervous, Kiku..." China said, "Of all the things I didn't expect in my life, I didn't expect to get pregnant!"

Kiku soothed him, "Shh..." he rubbed China's stomach gently, comforting the nation, "You'rr be a great mother."

"I don't know how to give birth!" China fretted, "What if I do something wrong? I have LIVES inside me!"

Japan kissed his lover, making him calm down when they arrived at China's house. He rubbed China's stomache, seeing how swollen it was.

_Nation's pregnancy is probabry different than normar peopre_, Japan thought, _I'rr herp China as much as I can! It's my responsibirity._

Japan picked up his pregnant lover bridal style, bringing China into the house carefully and laid him on the bed. "Thank you, aru." was heard from China as Japan laid next to him. Kiku took off Yao's shirt, rubbing and carressing his lover's stomache gently, humming a lullaby. China got in Japan's arms and closed his eyes. He fell asleep after wispering to Japan quietly,

"Wo ai ni, Kiku~"  
>"Ashiteru, Chugoku"<p>

Wo ai ni- I love you (Chinese)

Ashiteru- I love you (Japanese)


	3. The Children

The Children

Tokyo and Beijing, two lovely girls that belong to these powerful nations. China, acting as a mother, spends a lot of time with them.

Beijing is so mischievous, aru. She tries to eat crayons, stick a lollipop in her sister's hair, and might I add she was chocking on that lollipop later! Thank God I'm certified in First Aid, aru! She also, while pretending to be a bird, asked to fly off a building. She's also been hanging out with Godfather Prussia WAY too much…

Beijing has black hair with brown eyes. She's physically 5. Her human name is Ai.

Being a mother is really hard and, well, weird for me being male. I have no problems with Tokyo. She was born first of the twins and is very mature, responsible and sweet! I didn't even have to teach her Confucianism!

Tokyo has black hair and black eyes. She's physically 16. Her human name is Masame.

Review with questions about the kids, aru! ^^ Japan and I will gladly answer them in another chapter! This story will be continuous, but might not be in order of time because we started at the engagement. We're going to include background stories about us before this happened and after! I, surprisingly or not, have a lot of tragedy… I think the next chapter will be how Japan and I got together in the first place or our marriage (happening soon! :D)

Bring us your best wishes, aru! ^^

~Wang Yao


	4. Kiku's Proposal

**Kiku's Proposal**

Hey... um... C-China?" Japan asked his lover, nervously.

China looked at Japan. "Yes, aru? What is it, Kiku?"

Japan moved cloer to China. "You know I love you, right? More than anything else in the world?"

China nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, and I love you, too."

Blushing brightly, Japan continued. "So.. um.."- he got on one knees and took China's hands in his. China's eyes widened. He had a feeling of what was happening. What was about to be asked. "So.. Will you marry me?"

China gasped. Yes, he had been with Japan for quite a while now, but he had never expected to be asked this question, and especially from Japan. "Oh, Kiku! Yes!"

Japan looked up at him, a smile growing on his face. He stood, placing his hands on China's cheek. He gave the older nation a kiss, which was gladly returned.

He then pulled away, looking China in the eyes. "I love you, China. So much. It's undescribable. After all we had to go through, after all that has happened. I have loved you. Always." He began to stroke China's cheek gently.

Arms wrapped around Japan. "Same here, Kiku. I love you more than there are stars in the sky."

Japan wrapped his arms around China's waist and kissed him softly, then reted his head upon his love's shoulder, smiling.


End file.
